El lado oscuro del amor
by Cadiie Mustang
Summary: Después de mucho tiempo, Aomine accede a salir con Kise; sin embargo, el moreno pondrá las cláusulas iniciales a su relación... ambos experimentarán la deliciosa malicia que trae el lado oscuro del amor.


**Hola a todos los lectores...**

Aquí, Cadiie reportándose con una nueva historia que no ha dejado de rondar mi cabeza. Antes que nada, advierto que esta historia no será fluffy... no será linda y podría herir sensibilidades de uno que otro lector. No los aburriré con mi choro mareador y mejor nos leemos abajo~

**Advertencias iniciales:** LEMMON y ya... por ahora.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y yo sólo los pido prestador un rato para que recreen escenas que se encuentran en algún punto de mi mente.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo <strong>

**.**

_Obediencia perfecta_

_"Actúas y piensas como aquel que te pide hacer las cosas, como aquel a quien amas, eres un báculo sin voluntad, como un cadáver."_

_**Ignacio de Loyola**_

**.**

**.**

El cielo se tornaba oscuro a medida que avanzaba el tiempo. La fría brisa otoñal enfriaba su cara después de una jornada de entrenamiento. Caminaba con parsimonia hacia su casa, no tenía prisa por llegar, pero no había cenado, moría de _hambre_ y no tenía nada planeado para esa hora.

Su celular vibró en su pantalón parecido a un chándal y lo sacó; le había llegado un correo, cosa extraña porque nadie se dedica a enviarle mensajes ya que nunca los contesta. Su cara relajada se contrajo a una de flojera al ver el remitente.

'_**De:**__ Kise._

_**Asunto:**__ Si soy yo es lógico para que te hablo._

_Aominecchi ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Dónde estás ahorita? Voy saliendo de una sesión fotográfica y tengo ganas de un uno por uno contra ti. Ne ¿Qué dices, aceptas? Estoy en el parque que está cerca de Teiko ¡No me dejes como novia de pueblo! (°-°)¬*'_

—¿Quién se cree ese bastardo? — bufó Daiki al ver el chantaje que puso Ryota.

Sabía para que lo quería ver el rubio; recién que entraron a su tercer año se preparatoria, una persona –Tetsuya- le informó por accidente sobre los verdaderos sentimientos que tenía Kise hacia él: le quería, pero no del querer de amigos, compañeros, colegas o rivales… él hablaba de ese singular querer, el sentimiento que se tiene por la pareja.

Y a él no le iban los chicos, por ello, le rechazaba indirectamente con frases hirientes queriéndole dejarle en claro su postura –su preferencia por las tetas- para así destruir cualquier oportunidad que el modelo pudiera hacerse. Sin embargo, el otro era perseverante al grado de fastidiarlo: había días en los que lo esperaba a la salida de su escuela o lo halaba a las extrañas reuniones que tenía; aguantaba sus desplantes y estados de humor mejor de lo que Momoi podría hacerlo.

Suspiró. Ese día le dejaría en claro a ese rubio parlanchín que ya se rindiera, que no iba a conseguir nada más allá de una sincera amistad/rivalidad con él. Caminó apresurado, esquivando a la gente que miraba su móvil mientras caminaba e ignorando el leve entusiasmo que sentía… el hecho que pasaba de los sentimientos del blondo, no significaba que no le emocionara jugar un uno a uno contra éste.

Al llegar, escuchó el sonido de un balón pasar por la red para caer sobre el duro concreto, haciendo un leve eco. Fue hasta un banquillo y dejó su maleta de deportes ahí. Él otro al parecer no se percataba de su presencia y se dedicó a contemplarlo; los tiros que hacía desde la llave eran delicados y elegantes, estirando hacia arriba sus delgados y marcados brazos, saltando como una niña con una cuerda dejando libres en el aire a sus piernas blancas… Daiki sintió una punzada en su entrepierna.

—¡Aominecchi! — Ryota volteó para beber algo de agua y se encontró con los ojos azules que lo veían desafiándolo. Corrió hasta estar cerca de él y relajó su postura un poco al ver que el moreno ya estaba cambiado para el encuentro —. Me alegro que hayas venido, creí que me ibas a dejar plantado — susurró haciendo un puchero digno de un niño mimado.

—Bah, me hablaste hace unos minutos… no es como si hayamos quedado desde antes — contestó el As de Teiko con simpleza. Se sorprendió al enternecerse por el mohín del otro.

—Bien, bien — se esperaba esa respuesta a decir verdad —. Me alegra verte después de mucho tiempo.

—¿No crees que estás exagerando? Sólo han pasado dos semanas.

—¡No exagero Aominecchi, a mí me gusta pasar tiempo contigo! — Respondió al instante el rubio. Se sentía nervioso ante la presencia del otro… después de todo, tenía muchos sentimientos hacia él.

—Ya — respondió ante la declaración — ¿Jugaremos o iremos a tomar el té como nenas?

—Juguemos — sin duda, le hacía feliz el sólo compartir la pasión por el basquetbol que sentía Daiki. Verlo sonreír calentaba su terco corazón.

—El que llegue a las diez canastas gana y se acabó, mañana tú tienes escuela.

—Tú también tienes escuela Aominecchi — dijo con extrañeza.

—A mí no me interesa, pero tengo entendido que tú tienes que mantener un promedio para estar dentro de club — no era por ser chismoso, pero eso se lo había dicho también el celeste en una de sus pláticas.

—De acuerdo — susurró con algo de tristeza, pero daría lo mejor de sí.

El partido de uno a uno estaba reñido. No importaba lo que hiciese Kise, Aomine bloqueaba todos sus intentos para encestar ya sea de tiros de tres o clavadas; y viceversa, al moreno se le dificultaba liberarse de la marca tediosa del modelo. Llevaban más de diez minutos y nadie encestaba, un marcador parejo de dos a dos se contabilizó en sus mentes.

Daiki dribleo al rubio, sin embargo, al estar éste pegado a él como lapa para defender, un suave aroma llegó a las fosas nasales del As de Too; era miel combinado con el sudor y la esencia natural del otro. Esto lo hizo desconcentrarse y se le resbaló el balón de sus manos, el objeto botó y rodó hasta dar a unos arbustos.

—Mo~ Aominecchi — se quejó Ryota. Sin embargo, fue obedientemente por la pelota sin que el moreno le dijera algo. Kise caminaba lento para hacer tiempo. Se había jurado que ese día se le confesaría al otro sin importar que, y no sabía bien como comenzar o si el otro siquiera le dejaría hablar; fue cuando se le ocurrió una idea y sonrió. Trotó hasta llegar donde estaba su compañero y se paró justo frente a él — Aominecchi~, tengo una propuesta.

—¿Huh?

Sin duda eso sacó de sus pensamientos al As, estaba ensimismado tratando de convencerse que aquella excitación que sintió al oler al blondo era debido al curso tan disputado del juego. Extrañamente hasta ese momento, reparó en la vestimenta del modelo: iba con una playera deportiva holgada de manga muy corta azul marino, que contrastaba con su short beige que le llegaba a la rodilla. El chico siempre ha sido delgado y eso no había cambiado. Después, su mirada se posó en el rostro de Kise: sus facciones eran muy bien definidas; sus ojos alargados como un felino y sobre éstos un cúmulo de pestañas que se levantaban orgullosas dándole un toque algo delicado; su nariz era pequeña y respingada en comparación a la suya tosca y griega; sus labios…

—¿Aominecchi? — Ryota se preocupó al ver como el color de sus ojos pasaba a un tono completamente oscuro, casi cegado por algún sentimiento que no comprendía.

—Dime Kise ¿Qué clase de propuesta? — habló el chico, algo le decía que las cosas se pondrían interesantes debido a eso.

—A-ah si — carraspeó un poco para poder hablar, el ambiente era diferente al de un principio —, bueno, si yo gano éste uno a uno, tendrás que escuchar lo que yo tenga que decirte. Sin objeción ni interrupciones ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien, acepto.

El juego se reanudó y Daiki aún mantenía todos esos descubrimientos sobre el blondo presente. Por momentos, admiraba –poquito- la cara de seriedad que podía poner el otro cuando realmente se concentraba en algo. Bien sabía para que lo había llamado esa noche y el porqué de su exigencia para ganar… o al menos se daba una pista.

Había pasado una hora y ninguno quería ceder. Aomine se estaba cansando debido al entrenamiento de la tarde y la ardua batalla que daba el basquetbolista copiador. El marcador lentamente iba aumentado hasta quedar en un nueve a nueve; el sudor comenzó a hacerse en ambos chicos y debido a eso, jadeaban en busca de aire. Ryota pidió un tiempo fuera de un minuto y recargó sus manos en sus rodillas, agachando su espalda para recuperar un poco de fuerza, estaba llegando a su límite y creía que, una vez más, no podría decirle a Daiki lo que tanto quería.

El moreno en cambio, empezó a entrar en un dilema mental debido al singular botoncillo rosa que se vislumbraba por la posición del modelo. El pezón erizado de Kise le pedía a gritos ser lamido en ese instante… y vaya que estaba consiguiendo que su miembro apretara el bóxer de licra que traía puestos.

—Basta de juegos Kise, es hora de terminar — la voz ronca de Aomine se dejó escuchar a lo largo de la cancha sola, nadie merodeaba cerca por la hora que era.

Ryota no respondió, se limitó a tomar el balón y botarlo una vez más. Era dar todo o nada. La rapidez que implementó para el gran final era comparable con la pantera que tenía frente a él pero, si le sumamos el martillo destructor de Thor de Murasakibara fue fulminante el final. Kise usó la copia perfecta.

—¡Yay! — Gritaba eufórico el modelo. La alegría que sentía al ganarle a su mejor rival era comparable con un orgasmo.

El As tronó sus dedos y chistó un poco entre dientes; relajó su cuerpo sosteniéndose en una pierna en medio de la cancha. Tenía tiempo que alguien le ganaba… no, error.

Él _se dejó_ ganar por Kise.

—Bien Aominecchi, mi premio — el rubio paró sus brincos de felicidad y se puso erguido frente a él. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que el moreno volvió a crecer un poco siendo esta vez unos ocho centímetros más alto que él, pero no se dejó intimidar por eso —. Escúchame hasta el final ¿bien? — Dejó el balón justo a un lado de él y levantó la cara para hacer contacto con esas orbes azul eléctrico que lo veían divertido — Y-yo… yo he estado enamorado de ti desde hace tiempo. No sé desde cuándo y no me interesa mucho… en realidad, lo que te quiero decir — tensó todo su cuerpo para liberar rápidamente aquello que anhelaba decir —¡P-por favor Aominecchi, sal conmigo!

El moreno lo veía y conservaba ese semblante imperturbable. Sabía que para eso lo había citado, sabía que eso era lo que tenía que decirle y aun así… se dejó ganar ¿Por qué?... Observó como el cuerpo de Ryota temblaba por la espera de una respuesta; sus orbes dorados, abiertos de par en par, lo miraban con brillo y unas pequeñas lagrimillas se colaban haciéndolo ver lloroso; el labio inferior vibraba; esa boca rosada, carnosa, a simple vista suave…

Y ante esa visión, tuvo un pensamiento perverso.

—Bien, saldré contigo Kise.

El rubio entró en el nirvana después de escuchar esas palabras, de eso estaba seguro. Él estaba preparado para una negativa y hasta quizá una buena sesión de burlas; pero no, la persona que estaba justo frente a él, sudoroso y desaliñado le había dicho que sí. Decir que estaba feliz era poco.

—G-gracias Aomiecchi — las gotas de sal acumuladas en sus ojos terminaron por salir y resbalar por sus mejillas, por el cuello hasta perderse debajo de la playera.

—Pero — ver la lágrima recorrer el blanco y delgado cuello del otro lo desquició. Ahora tenía más deseos de comprobar la textura de la piel del otro —… tengo dos condiciones.

—¿Condiciones? — inquirió sin asombrarse. En realidad le hubiese extrañado más si el otro aceptaba salir con él así sin más; si Daiki ya le dijo que si, el aceptaría cualquier cosa.

—Si. Primera — dijo seguro. Se acercó al modelo asechándolo contra una barda de red que delimitaba la zona del parque. No sabía cómo llegaron hasta los límites pero poco le importaba en ese momento; tomó las manos del rubio con cada una de las suyas y las puso a ambos lados de su cadera, juntando de esa manera sus cuerpos —, debes de ser sólo mío — dejó caer la orden en el oído del otro —. Se acabó eso de andar de cama en cama.

—E-eh… claro que si Aominecchi — contestó ante la voz profunda de Daiki — _Si supieras que yo siempre he sido tuyo_ — pensó. Claro que si había tenido quereres, pero sólo fueron para experimentarse y aprender algunas cosas — ¿Y la segunda? — se aventuró a preguntar, sintió una húmeda lengua recorriendo su oreja y lóbulo, le provocó cosquillas.

—Qué bueno que nos vamos entendiendo — dijo orgulloso de que se acatara su mandato —, la segunda es más fácil: cumplirás todo lo que yo te diga sin oponerte a nada — ésta vez, sus ojos azules hicieron contacto con aquellas iris amarillas, las mejillas sonrosadas de Kise no pasaron desapercibidas por el moreno quien sonrió satisfecho —… sólo de esa manera saldré contigo — su nariz prieta rozaba suavemente y con insistencia a la otra que estaba roja — ¿Qué dices rubio, aceptas?

Ryota estaba anonadado. La cercanía del As de Too embriagó sus sentidos; sus piernas flaquearon y su corazón latía desesperado intentando encontrar una salida; el olor a sudor tan varonil de Daiki le provocó una erección. Todo él lo consumía por completo sin dejar la oportunidad de escapar. Asintió mudo ante la atenta mirada del otro.

—Buen chico — mencionó con sorna el moreno. Su boca pasó al pómulo de Kise dándole una pequeña mordida y sintió como el otro brincó en sorpresa. El blondo arqueó su silueta de forma tan magistral que sus caderas terminaron rozándose; el pene de Aomine exigía diversión y al parecer el del modelo también —. Creo que _alguien_ quiere atenciones…

—H-huh~ — expulsó en un leve jadeo el rubio al sentir la lengua del otro en su clavícula. Los dientes del moreno se paseaban por encima de la playera, sin ejercer presión, pero por lo suave de la caricia iba despertando las pasiones dormidas de él. Su boca se encontró con el singular botón que momentos antes le causó una erección y lo mordió con los labios para no lastimarlo. — A-Ah~ — suspiró en un leve jadeo al percibir el torrente de sensaciones que se desbordaron en picada contra su sensible pezón.

—Kise… cuando gimes, no haces más que incrementar mi deseo por enterrarte _esto_ entre tus nalgas — su voz ronca hizo eco en los oídos del modelo. Daiki restregaba su hombría despierta y apretada contra el interior de un muslo del otro. Estaba diciendo la verdad, la chillona y exasperante voz de Ryota se transformaba en un canto erótico y sugerente que sólo aumentaba sus pasiones bajas.

—Aominecchi… — dijo el chico de Kaijou. La sugerente insinuación que le hacía el moreno lo estaba dejando sin armas… bien podría pedirle el As de Too tener sexo ahí mismo y él no se opondría a nada.

—Qué demonios… ¡Sígueme! — demandó Aomine a su ahora novio. Recogió las cosas de ambos, los puso sobre un hombro y comenzó a caminar. Una de sus manos estaba curiosamente entrelazada con una del modelo mientras transitaba por las calles. La gente los miraba con asombro, pero ellos los ignoraban. Kise se encontraba más que feliz porque el otro correspondió a su oferta y Daiki, bueno, él tenía sólo una cosa en mente…

No dejar salir de su cuarto al blondo en toda la noche.

.

::°::°::°::°::°::

.

La casa de la familia Aomine se encontraba sola debido al reciente viaje que realizaron sus padres al campo, dejando así al hijo único solo; el chico ya casi cumpliría la mayoría de edad y se podría valer por sí mismo unas cuantas semanas.

El moreno entró a su casa, haló a Kise hacia dentro y lo acorraló en la primera pared que vio, pegando su cuerpo al del modelo en el proceso, juntando sus pelvis con la cadera del rubio y lo frotó para hacerle notar su hinchada necesidad.

El blondo, por su parte, soltó un largo suspiro de excitación que cautivó los oídos de Daiki. Eso fue un incentivo demasiado caliente para no despertar escenas sexosas en su jovial mente.

—…M-minecchi — musitó con deje suplicante el modelo. Su aliento chocó con el lóbulo del moreno y eso lo llevó al límite. Sin delicadeza alguna, Aomine cargó al chico delgado tomándolo por el trasero y lo cargó hasta llegar a su enorme cama. Se escuchó un leve crujir debajo del cuerpo de Kise y éste frunció el ceño ante lo poco delicado del otro — ¡Aominecchi, no arruines el momento!

—No eres una chica Kise, no comiences con cursilerías — respondió el otro evidentemente molesto. Sin embargo, en su rostro una sonrisa por demás codiciosa se instaló dejando ver unos hoyuelos que enrojecieron a Ryota —. ¿Estás listo para lo que viene? Se acabaron las consideraciones…

—Tan seguro como quien fui yo quien te dijo que te quería — alardeó el blondo enroscando sus delgados brazos en el cuello del moreno.

Aomine, quien enrojeció por la repetida confesión, se dejó llevar y quitó con desesperación la ropa del más bajo, chupando cada tramo de piel que era descubierta. Cual almirante en terreno desconocido, el moreno exploraba con todos sus sentidos el suave cuerpo de su ahora novio.

Kise en cambio no paraba de gemir. Realmente se encontraba mareado por todas aquellas sensaciones tan provocativas de las que era preso por culpa de Daiki. No sabía que sentir debido al cúmulo de sensaciones que se dejaron venir en picada contra su hombría; cada contacto con el ardiente cuerpo de su captor hacían que su pene se endureciera y pidiera con clemencia por un poco de atención.

Al ver el necesitado falo del modelo, el As de Too descendió su cabeza hasta dónde se encontraba y sin medir, engulló aquel trozo de carne para comenzar a sorberlo y robarle sin piedad gemidos incontrolables de placer al dueño. Sus manos se dedicaban a sobar las suaves pompas del jugador copiador, masajeándolas y deleitándose con la buena consistencia que tenían: ni duras ni aguadas. Uno de sus dedos se coló entre el pliegue del trasero y metió sólo la primera falange de un dedo, causándole una convulsión impresionante al otro. Se deleitó ante el maravilloso arco que formaba el pecho de Kise mirando al techo.

Ryota no procesaba nada que no fuera cada mínimo acto que realizaba Aomine; si respiraba, abría o cerraba los ojos, hablaba, dónde tocaba… cada cosa impactaba en la mente del rubio de manera descomunal, desmoronando su cordura poco a poco hasta quedar a total merced del otro.

—…M-minecchi, m-más — musitó deseoso el As de Kaijo, suplicando por más caricias al moreno. Ya sean rudas o suaves, él quería recibir todo del amor de su vida.

Daiki sacó el pene del rubio de su boca, deleitándose con el temblor que se apoderó del cuerpo del suplicante —. Paciencia Kise, vamos empezando.

Y el moreno siguió con su labor. Con fuerza y presión, succionaba el falo del modelo, arrancándole certeros gemidos al chico con sus actos. Sintió los dedos de Kise enrollarse en su cabello, halándolo a ratos y no sabía si era para separarlo de aquella tortura o para que aumentase la velocidad… supuso lo segundo y se dedicó a sorber con mayor certeza, encontrando un ritmo apropiado para sacar y meter su dedo de la entrada ajena y coordinarlo con lo que su boca practicaba en ese momento.

—A-Aominecchi… n-no puedo m-mas — musitaba entre embestidas del dedo de su novio. La excitación que se apoderaba de su cuerpo de poco a poco era demasiado abrumadora para poder soportarla. Lo único que sabía, era que quería tener el cuerpo del moreno atropellando el suyo en rudas caricias —. A-ah… p-penétrame…

—Tú a mí no me das órdenes — dijo con voz ronca Daiki a la vez que apretaba con una mano el glande del modelo, infringiéndole de esa manera un dolor físico a su novio —. Discúlpate ahora.

—P-per-dóname — suplicó Ryota, disfrutando un poco de aquel dolor que le hacía sentir que ese momento era real —. A-anda no s-seas cruel y d-déjame correrme…

—Para eso, primero haré esto — dijo sintiendo como el otro se removía desesperado bajo él.

Quitó su mano que dilataba la entrada del otro y colocó su enorme falo en ella, seduciéndola haciendo círculos y metiendo de primera instancia la cabeza del pene, tratando que el otro se acostumbrara un poco a la diferencia de tamaño entre sus dedos y su miembro. Después, de una embestida, dejó que toda la longitud de la erección entrara en la estrecha cavidad, sintiéndose jodidamente bien con la perfección que le proporcionaba aquel lugar en cuestión de calidez y presión.

Kise no podía con aquel punzante dolor que le recorrió desde la médula hasta sus pies y cabeza, llevándole ondas de placer después de eso. Movía sus caderas en busca de más contacto, no le importaba si fuese rudo, sutil, delicado… lo importante es que era Aomine quien le brindaba esas atenciones.

Daiki comenzó a llevar un vaivén tranquilo, castigando de esa manera al desesperado del rubio. Sin embargo, aquello era un arma de doble filo, pues también castigaba a su necesitado miembro por más fricción. Siendo así, de la lentitud, pasó a la total bestialidad, arremetiendo sin piedad contra la entrada del modelo una y otra vez sin tregua; sus testículos chocaban contra las nalgas del rubio, haciendo sonidos pornográficos que deleitaban sus oídos. Incluso admitía que gruñía ante la inmensa satisfacción que se venía en picada contra su hombría, hinchándose cada vez más cuando escuchaba al otro gemir sin control.

El rubio no podía más, el As de Too lo estaba volviendo loco con cada certera embestida a esa zona inexplorada hasta por él. Cuando sintió el golpe en su punto más sensible, arqueó su espalda nuevamente, sintiendo como lo revivía esa descarga eléctrica que corrió por todo su cuerpo, despertándolo del letargo en el que Aomine le tenía. Su abdomen se contrajo, pero no pudo correrse por la mano sádica del moreno que rodeaba su pene… pronto llegaría el momento.

Aomine sintió leves espasmos sobre su falo, la cavidad sufría contracciones que hacían aún más deseable toda la situación y sonrió cínico… le encantaba, le fascinaba ver el cuerpo perlado del modelo bajo él, atrapado en sus redes... jamás dejaría que le abandonase, no cuando él estuviera necesitado, no cuando él había descubierto algo mucho más adictivo que el baloncesto y era el cuerpo blanquecino de Ryota como un manto puro.

Mancharía ese manto hasta volverlo como el color de la noche.

—A-Aomi-necchi… y-ya…a-ah.

No necesitó más para aumentar las arremetidas contra perpetrado cuerpo de Kise. La cabecera de la cama chocaba contra la pared, y éste sonido se sincronizo con los jadeos del blondo y los gruñidos de Aomine. En un instante, terminaron ambos, sintiendo la hermosa gloria del orgasmo logrado. El moreno llenó el recinto sagrado que poseyó con su semilla y el As de Kaijo manchó ambos vientres.

Al salir Daiki de su cuerpo, el modelo se dio la media vuelta, sintiendo felicidad por compartir ese momento con el moreno… sin embargo, sintió un pesado bulto en su espalda y al voltear, observó como el otro estaba acostado completamente sobre él, sintiendo en sus nalgas el miembro nuevamente erecto de quien le aplastaba.

—Aún no hemos terminado — susurró Aomine sobre el oído del blondo —. No planeo dejarte salir de ésta cama hasta que sea el amanecer…

Ya no había marcha atrás.

.

.

* * *

><p>No hay mucho que decir realmente... tardé dos meses en prestarle atención a ésta idea, escribiendo un poco cada vez que se me venía algo a la mente. Éste capítulo es corto en comparación con los que vendrán, ya que constará de sólo 5 capítulos... no prometo actualización rápida, pero veré que puedo hacer (Yateníaquequitarmeelpendientedeestefic)<p>

Oh si, aclaro que éste capítulo ya se lo dejé a mi hermosa y sensual Beta _Erza-san_ para que me ayudase a corregir cosillas, pero como saldré de viaje (a un lugar con un acceso a internet muy limitado) El capítulo estará sometidos a cambios ligeros en el futuro en busca de que sea algo más presentable y lindo a ustedes.** _Erza-san_**, éste inicio va por ti, por lo buena persona que eres al ayudar a éste ente (?)

Me voy, prometo regresar. Lindo tarde-noche-día a todos~

Besos de café.

_Cadiie Mustang._


End file.
